Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments are directed to industrial drives of industrial equipment and, more particularly, to a hydraulic PTO (power take-off) with a brake assembly that can be released or disconnected to allow low-effort rotating of drive components to facilitate servicing the equipment.
Discussion of the Related Art
Industrial equipment like industrial chippers, shredders, grinders, and crushers having large rotating components that are driven with robust industrial drives. Suitable industrial drives include hydraulic PTOs with hydraulic clutches and brakes that automatically engage when the clutches are disengaged, providing a parking brake for the equipment.
Industrial equipment is often serviced in the field, whether to clear jams in the equipment, change bits or other tools, or perform inspections. During such servicing for industrial equipment with large rotatable components, it is typically desirable to at least slightly rotate the rotatable components for alignment of components being replaced, to gain access to components, or to improve visibility for inspecting components. However the automatic parking brakes of hydraulic PTOs hold the rotatable components, preventing their rotation. One known solution is to apply a separate hydraulic signal to hydraulically release the brake to at least some extent to allow for component rotation. But this approach requires a separate hydraulic kit which can be expensive and time-consuming since it needs to be connected to the hydraulic PTO.
Overall, a hydraulic PTO for use in an industrial drive of a piece of industrial equipment allows for a cost-effective, quick, and manual release or disconnecting of a parking brake was desired.